


Break-up

by mulkwashere



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: April is Strong, Break Up, F/M, Post-Canon, What I wanted to happened, What-If, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulkwashere/pseuds/mulkwashere
Summary: Jackson realizes his feelings for April, but April can't do it anymore.





	Break-up

**Author's Note:**

> Takes before the Montanna trip and when they started to argue about Richard place at the hospital.  
> This is my first time writing anything on here. I just had to get this out because I feel like April and Jackson need an ending. Be kind and criticism is welcome. I know I made few grammar mistakes

As April walked through the doors of her apartment, Jackson was sitting in his usual spot on the grey the couch.

“ How was your day ?” He said with a slight tinge of sarcasm. April was already irritated and it was bubbling at the surface of her skin and when she heard it in his voice she poped. 

“What is it, What isss it? "She screamed stressing out every syllable and gesticulating her arms wildly.  
Jackson's eyes widened startled by the sudden vehemence in her voice.

“I don’t get why are you so upset with me ? " as her face began to redden.

Jackson stood up and his body began to tense in the crevices of your shoulder from the sudden confrontation. “No, but you are acting like an opportunist and undermining Richard. That’s why I am upset,” He said furiously.

April smirks and laughs at him with a sinister grin on her face.

“ No, it isn’t. What is it because you're jealous? Because she chose me instead of you or because I got promoted and you didn’t ?” she said pointing to her chest. April knew that there was another reason for Jackson to be treating her like she wasn't of the mother of his child or like he didn't even know who she was.

“Of course not,“ He huffed.  
“ Then what is it Jackson ?” she whispers as her anger begins to dissipate from her lips. “I am so tired of coming home and feeling like you don’t want me here, so tired of waiting for you to say something spiteful to me. I just want to be home with you and Harriet and not in a war zone.“ 

 

She said with her lips quivering and tears bubbling in her eyes. Jackson's eyes drop with the guilt he didn’t realize that he was causing her so much pain. He slowly approaches April, and before Jackson realizes what he was saying and what it would mean, he breathes out “Because it feels like I am losing you again”

April takes a step back and stares into Jackson's eyes like she was trying to analyze a mathematical equation. She knows what he is trying to say.

“Losing me Jackson? “she says slowly.  
Jackson looks down on the carpet like he feels guilty for feeling this way. He doesn't deserve to feel this way about her anymore.

“ You are never home anymore, April, and I.…” he hesitates to say the last words and takes a deep breath before he says, “I miss you”.

April takes a moment to respond, and she looks at Jackson up and down. “What does that even mean?” shaking her head.  
“It means that I still love you”, as he says those words he realizes his feelings as they slip off his tongue.  
Images of her kissing Jackson run through her head. The warm feeling of him wrapping his arms around her. She stops those thoughts from taking over, and her eyes widen in shock.  
“  
You divorced me, Jackson,” she says and her tears begin to fall onto the floor. 

“You don’t think I know that !” He stammered.

“You wanted this, you wanted this,” she screams while she beats Jackson forcibly in his chest, and he staggers back. “You are the one who always broke-up me ..the first time and now the divorce. And I knew” She says with a mix of anger and despair. “That you and I were worth fighting for, but you didn’t believe that and you couldn’t find it yourself to forgive me and I am not asking you to now ."

“April, please everything has changed since the divorce. I forgive you,” He says with a smile and slowly walking to April to hold her hands. She flinches them away and holds her hands in a fist to her chest like she is protecting her heart.  
“I am sorry, Jackson, but I can’t keep on doing this to myself, to my heart. If we get back together, I will always be wondering when you will lose hope in us…..”

“April, I am sorry !”He says  
“No, Jackson don’t be sorry, “ She says sternly while looking Jackson directly in the eyes, and taking steps towards her room. She gulps, she breathes and sallows her tears.  
“I did this to us…. I am the caused of this, but I don’t think I can do this again.Maybe, if I move out, it will allow us to get over each other” She says smiling and shaking her head up and down as her tears start rolling out of her eyes again breaking away her composure.  
“That won’t change anything,“ he says.  
“It has too”. She smiles at Jackson warmly and then slips into her room and closes her door.

Jackson just stands there shocked at what had just occurred. Shocked at the words he had said and a bit relieved like he was holding his breath around April the past few months. He wasn’t sure how he would mend them back together, but he knew he had to fight.

He walks into his room and stares at April’s door with a wistful and like it is that only barrier between him and her, and proceeds to close his door.He hears April’s cries pierce through his ears throughout the night. He desperately wants to go into her room and hold her, but instead, tears trickle out of his eyes for the first time that night.He goes to sleep to the sound of April crying and the pain he had inflicted on her.


End file.
